paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup's save the Vehicles ( Part 2 )
(Updated/Edited Last: March 15,2015 ) By'.ZumaDivesIn' WARNING: A little violent,hurt/Comfort. Character`s/previous story. Part 1: Pup's save the Vehicles (Part 1) * Ryder * Chase * Marshall * Rocky * Skye * Zuma * Everest * Rubble * Chickaleta * Mayor Goodway * Farmer Yumi * Van Driver ( No Name) * Doctor ( No Name) * Front Desk Lady ( No Name) * Jake Everest save the pup`s vehicles (Part 2) Story Start`s now. Rescuing Chickaleta and Looking for the Vehicle`s. Previously The pups vehicle`s are running around adventure bay Uncontrolled.Skye got her helicopter back,Ryder sent Skye to look for the other pup`s vehicle`s. Ryder,Rubble & Everest were doing their best to prevent Farmer Yumi`s silo from falling. Chase was helping Mayor Goodway look for Chickaleta. Rocky & Zuma are playing Pup Pup Boogie at the Lookout. Marshall was still thinking of what to do [ he is back at his Pup house]. Now back to Chase and Mayor Goodway [ near the Train station]. Chase: There she is! [ Chickaleta saw a piece of corn on a van and flew to it] Mayor Goodway: Chickaleta come back,My precious Chicken. Then when Chickaleta landed on the van,The van moved and Chickaleta was stuck the corn was actually a fake.[ it was made of wood and her beak was stuck] Mayor Goodway: Chickaleta! Chase let`s go after them NOW! Chase: But how Mayor. Mayor Goodway: What do you mean? Chase: Our vehicle`s are still out of control remember? Mayor Goodway: Oh Right,What are we gonna do!What are we gonna do!What are we gonna do! Chase:Calm down Mayor,I will just call Ryder. At the farm Everest was still holding the silo in place,and Rubble was almost done constructing an ice wall. Ryder was helping Farmer Yumi get stuff out of the barn,just in case the silo collapses.Then Ryder`s Pup Pad rang it was Chase who`s calling. Ryder: Hey Chase,How is your search going. Chase: We found Chickaleta but.. [Mayor Goodway spoke into Chase`s collar] Mayor Goodway: My Chickaleta is stuck in a van,Ryder How can we get to her fast?! Ryder: I am on my way. [Cut`s off connection and calls Skye] Skye:Hi Ryder what do you need? Ryder: Skye meet me at the Train station. Skye: On my way Ryder. Ryder: Everest,Rubble Can you do this without me? Everest & Rubble: Of course we can. Ryder: Ok,I will be back soon. Ryder & Skye just arrived at the train station.Mayor Goodway & Chase were right in front of them. Mayor Goodway: What`s the plan Ryder. Ryder: Skye,Chase will ride on your harness try to get him close to the van. And Chase use your megaphone to tell the driver of the van to stop.Then we will get Chickaleta out and do a medical check on her.Mayor you can ride with me. Chase [Thinking to him self while blushing]:I am riding with Skye! [stares into space] Skye:Chase you alright. Chase: Ah,Yeah lets do this. [thinking to himself: I am so humiliated] {he hop`s onto Skye`s harness] Ryder: Ok,Skye and Chase you 2 go ahead. Chase & Skye: Will do Ryder. And just like that they flew away to chase the van. Ryder and Mayor Goodway were behind them. Now let`s get back to Marshall who was still thinking inside his pup house. Marshall: I think i will run away. [Starts to pack things up when Rocky came by.] Rocky Hi Marshall,Are you cleaning your pup house? Marshall: Ah,Yes I am Rocky.Can you Please leave me alone so i can clean faster. Rocky: Okay,If you need me &/or Zuma we will be inside the lookout watching TV.See you later Marshall. Marshall: Yeah,[Rocky leaves and Marshall continues packing.] Meanwhile Chase and Skye were close to the van. Chase: Ruff megaphone.[Megaphone comes out] Excuse me Mr.Van Driver Please Pull Over. The van driver heard Chase and pulled over. Van Driver: Is there a problem officer? Chase: It`s just a Chicken is stuck on the top of your van. Van Driver: A Chicken!? Chase: Yes,The mayor`s chicken. Van Driver: Oh i am so sorry.I did not know there was a chicken on the top of my van. Chase: It`s okay we just have to get her down. Ryder and Mayor Goodway arrive Chase got Chickaleta off the van. Van Driver: Well I will be on my way now,Bye. Ryder: Thank`s for stopping,Bye. Mayor Goodway: Oh Chickaleta you naughty chicken. Thank you Ryder,Chase,Skye for saving my purse chicken. Ryder: Whenever you`re in trouble just yelp/cluck for help. Now let`s go back to Farmer Yumi`s pups. They headed to the Farm and Skye searched for the Vehicles.Rubble just finished the ice wall.Everest pulled out slowly,and the wall worked. Farmer Yumi: Hooray! It worked! Rubble: Yeah but that wont hold for long. Ryder: Rubble`s right we have to get our vehicles back first,before we can repair the silo. Skye was searching for the vehicles then she spotted Zuma`s hovercraft is stuck on the bay. Skye call`s Ryder.''Ryder: Hey Skye,Got a Report? Skye: Yes,Zuma`s hovercraft is stuck on the bay Ryder. Ryder: Were on our way ''They arrive at the bay. But the hovercraft is in the middle of the bay. And they don`t have a winch to pull the hovercraft back to shore. Everest. How will we get it back to shore Ryder? Ryder: First we have to get Chases Vehicle back. Skye can you locate it? Skye: I will tell you if i see it. Meanwhile Marshall finished packing his stuff,he was just about to leave when. Zuma: Hi,Mawshall. Rocky: Where are you going? Marshall: I`m Running away. (Rocky and Zuma gasped) Zuma: But why will you wun away. Marshall: It`s because i always cause trouble for you guys. Rocky: No you don`t Marshall. Marshall: I made up My mind so goodbye. (Marshall ran away & Zuma called Ryder) Finding Marshall and Ryder`s Disaster. Ryder: Hi Zuma,what`s up? Zuma: Nothing, except for Mawshall Wunning Away From home. Ryder,Everest,Skye,Rubble,Chase: WHAT!!!! Ryder: Why would Marshall run away? Rocky: He said that he only causes trouble for us. Ryder: That`s not true.which way did he go? Zuma: He headed for the fowest. Ryder: meet me there,we will look for him. Everest: But what about Zuma`s hovercraft Ryder? Ryder: We will come back for it later. Now let`s go. They headed for the forest and met up with Zuma and Rocky. Ryder: Let`s split up,so we could cover more ground. They split up and looked for Marshall.Meanwhile Marshall was near the cliff`s thinking of of his decision. '' Marshall: I always cause trouble. [''Thinking he remembered all the good times they had] I gotta go back. Then Ryder saw Marshall near the cliff`s and came running to him. Ryder: Marshall! [ Marshall looked behind him and saw Ryder running to him.] Marshall: Ryder! [Marshall jumped onto Ryder`s arms and Ryder hugged him.] Ryder: Marshall i`m so glad your Okay. Marshall: I`m so sorry Ryder,I just felt sad i think. Ryder: It`s Okay, you don`t cause trouble your Family. Marshall: Thank`s Ryder. [suddenly the ground crumbles.] Then the ground collapses Ryder thew Marshall. Marshall was safe but Ryder was hanging and the part of the ground that he was holding onto was cracking. Marshall: Ryder! What do i do? Ryder: Marshall call Skye and the others. [ Marshall called Skye and the others.] Skye: Hello?! Marshall: Skye!!!!! Skye: Marshall is that you? we have been looking all over for you. Where are you? Marshall: Near the cliff`s,the ground collapsed when Ryder and i hugged.Ryder is hanging on the side Hurry! Skye: I`m on my way. [The others heard this and quickly ran to the cliffs.] The others arrived and hugged Marshall.But Ryder was still hanging on the side of the ground. Chase: Look there`s Skye. Skye: Ryder grab on to my harness. Ryder: Okay Skye. [But before Ryder could grab the harness the wall collapsed.] Pup`s: Ryder!!!!! Ryder was falling,he thought he was a goner. But then he landed on something. It was Chase`s Police truck. (NOTE: Mayor Goodway fit`s on the police truck on episode: Pup`s save a basketball game so Ryder can fit on it to. This cliff was on Big View Trail to understand watch episode: Pup`s save Ryder.) ''The pup`s jumped up and down Happy that Ryder was Okay.Meanwhile Ryder was trying to stop the police truck.he remembered what Rocky said. He destroyed the radar dish but the Vehicle did not stop. Ryder: Oh No!!! He was heading to the lookout and he can`t stop. He cant jump because he was going to fast.The pup`s saw Ryder heading straight for the lookout. Ryder: I`m Going to Crash!!! Pup`s: RYDER HIT THE BRAKES!!!!! Ryder hit`s the break`s but Chase`s police truck didn`t stop.The vehicle crashed into the side of the lookout.The lookout only had minor damage`s.The pup`s ran as fast as they could,they arrive seeing Ryder unconscious.Ryder was breathing heavily. Chase: Marshall,Do something!!!! Marshall put on his gear.He checked Ryder using his x-ray screen. Ryder broke his left arm and right leg. Marshall: I can`t help Ryder without my truck. Pup`s: Why not? Marshall: Because the equipment i need is on my truck. Chase: Let`s take him to the hospital,Marshall come with me.The rest of you get our vehicles back. Paw Patrol! Pup`s: Is on a Roll! '''Raced to the Hospital and Getting the Vehicle`s back. Marshall & Chase raced to the hospital with Ryder on the back seat with Marshall. They arrive at the hospital and raced Ryder inside. Front desk lady: Your the Paw Patrol! How can we help you? Chase: Our owner/leader Crashed. Marshall: He broke hi left arm and right leg. Front desk lady: Get him to the Emergency room now.( Call`s in a nurse and a doctor.) The pup`s ran to the emergency room. They arrive at the door and the doctor stopped them from entering. Doctor: Sorry,but you can`t enter. Please wait in the waiting room. We will just call you. Chase and Marshal nodded and went to take a seat in the waiting room. Marshall: I hope Ryder will be alright. Chase: Don`t worry the doctor`s & nurse`s will do everything they can.I have to go get Zuma`s vehicle out of the bay,I will be back soon stay here. Call me if anything happens. Marshall: Okay Chase,Good luck. The Doctor`s started treating Ryder. ( '''I will just skip the details and what they did to treat Ryder.') Meanwhile the pup`s were still looking for the other vehicle`s.Chase called Zuma to meet him near the bay.Chase arrived at the bay spotting Zuma waiting for him. Chase gave Zuma his winch,Zuma swam to his vehicle and attached the winch to it. At last they got Zuma`s hovercraft off the bay.'' Zuma: Thank`s Chase. Chase: No problem Zuma. Skye: Guy`s sorry to interrupt,but i have spotted Rubble rig heading for Jake`s mountain. Pup`s( ''Except Marshall and Skye''.): Were on our way. The pup`s headed for Jake`s mountain. They arrive 15 min later spotting Rubble`s rig heading down the slope. Rubble snowboarded after his rig,he caught up to his rig and used his shovel to break the Radar dish. His vehicle finally stopped. Rubble jumped onto his vehicle and drove it back up the slope. Chase: We got 4 of our vehicle`s back. Everest: 2 more to go. Skye: Rocky`s Truck heading for water. Rocky: What heading for Water. More importantly WATER!!! They raced to the bay. At the bay Rocky`s truck just jumped off the road into the water. '' Chase: Zuma get my winch there before Rocky`s rig sink`s Zuma: Let`s dive in. Zuma drove to Rocky`s Rig attached the winch. And Chase pulled Rocky`s rig back to solid ground. Rocky: Thank you Zuma.Thank you Chase. Zuma: What awe you waiting fow dude? Jump in your vehicle already. Rocky: But it`s still wet,wet,wet,wet. ''Chase sighed.Then the pup`s remember Ryder. Rocky: Chase is Ryder okay? Pup`s: Yeah Chase. Chase: I don`t know let me call Marshall. Ryder will be fine and Getting some sleep. At the hospital Marshall fell asleep when. Doctor: Your Marshall right? Marshall: Right. Doctor: Good,Please come with me. They entered a room. Marshall saw Ryder lying on the bed but breathing normally. Marshall: Will he be okay? Doctor: He won`t be able to walk for a month,But other than that he`s fine. Marshall: Thank`s doctor. Doctor: Your Welcome,He could wake up any minute now. I`m gonna leave you two alone now. Marshall: Okay,thank`s again. Marshall walked to Ryder and he looked at Ryder he almost cried. Then Marshall got a call from Chase. Chase: Hi Marshall,How is Ryder doing? Marshall: The doctor said Ryder will be fine.But he won`t be able to walk for a month. Chase: At least he`s okay. Marshall: So Did you get all the vehicles back? Chase: All except 1. Marshall: Who`s vehicle is it that`s still missing? Chase: Your vehicle Marshall. Marshall: I can`t lose my vehicle. Please look for it,It`s very important to me. Chase: We will Marshall. 2 hour later the pup`s arrive at the hospital and went into Ryder`s room. Chase: He still didn`t wake up? Marshall Yeah,Did you find my truck? The pup`s nodded no. Marshall whimpered in sadness. Skye: Sorry Marshall,we looked everywhere. Marshall: It`s okay guy`s you did your best. Rocky: we should be getting some sleep now. Rubble: I agree,Good night pup`s. Pup`s: Good night everyone. They all went to sleep. Will Ryder be Okay? Will they find Marshall`s Truck? Why is Marshall`s vehicle very important to him? Ryder`s Recovery and Finding Marshall`s truck. The pup`s wake up. But Ryder is still asleep. The pup`s decided to eat breakfast first.All except for Marshall. Chase: Marshall let`s go get breakfast. Marshall: You guy`s go,I`m not hungry. '' ( In a very sad voice.)'' The pups were surprised when they heard what Marshall said. Chase: Okay,Feel free to join us if you want to. ( The pups leave Marshall.) Skye: Why is Marshall so sad? Chase: I don`t know. The pups ate their breakfast. 40 min Later Marshall was still feeling sad. He was lying on the side of Ryder`s bed. He looked at Ryder and noticed Ryder`s hand is moving. He was so surprised that he slipped. They Marshall heard a very familiar voice. Ryder ( In a Very Weak Voice.): Are you okay Marshall? Marshall: I`m Okay,Wait Ryder? Your awake! Marshall quickly called the pups,and the doctor. The pups and the doctor walked in and were very happy to see Ryder awake. Pup`s: Ryder! Your awake! Doctor: He will be just fine. He can go back home Later today. Pup`s: Thank you Doctor. The Doctor left the room.The pups jumped up and down in happiness.Then Ryder asked them. Ryder ( In a Very Weak Voice.): Pup`s please tell me,What happened? T''he pups told Ryder everything that happened 1 hour later.'' Ryder ( In a Very Weak Voice.): Don`t worry Marshall we will find your vehicle. Marshall: Okay Ryder. Ryder ( In a Very Weak Voice.): And Did you just say I wont be able to walk for a month? Chase: Yes,and you will have to use this wheel chair. They are on their way home. Ryder rode with Chase. Ryder`s Wheelchair was placed on Rocky`s truck. And Marshall was riding with Zuma. Zuma: Don`t be sad Mawshall. We will find youw twuck. Marshall nodded but he is still a bit sad. They arrive at the lookout the pup`s helped Ryder to get to the top. They arrive at the top of the lookout The pup`s slowly helped Ryder to his room. Ryder ( In a Very Weak Voice.): Thank you pup`s. You can now go and play. Chase: Will you be okay by yourself Ryder? Ryder ( In a Very Weak Voice.): I`ll be fine. I will just Yelp for Help,If i need you. Pup`s: Okay Ryder. The pups went out to play ( Everest was with the pup`s.). '' '''Rescuing Jake and Is That Marshall`s Truck?' Meanwhile Jake was exploring the mountain. When he spotted something red on the bottom of a very very steep slope. Jake decided to go down to see what the red object was. When he slipped and fell straight down to the bottom. Jake decided to call the Paw Patrol. Ryder was lying on his bed when his pup pad rang. Ryder ( In a Very Weak Voice.): Hello,Ryder here. Jake: Ryder? Your back! Ryder ( In a Very Weak Voice.): Hi Jake,How can we help. Jake: I was exploring around the mountain.When i spotted something red on the bottom of a deep slope.I decided to go check it out, When i slipped and fell into this very deep slope. Can the paw patrol help? Ryder ( In a Very Weak Voice.): No job is too Big,No pup is too small. ( Pushed the special button on his pup pad.) Paw Patrol to the lookout. Pup`s: Ryder need`s us. The pup`s quickly ran to the lookout.They entered the elevator,and put on their gear and ran into Ryder`s room. Chase: Ready for action,Ryder sir. Ryder ( In a Very Weak Voice.): Okay Jake was exploring around the mountain. When he spotted something red on the bottom of a very steep slope. He decided to go and investigate when he slipped and fell to the bottom.He need`s our help to get out of there''. '' Everest: I gotta go save Jake. Ryder ( In a Very Weak Voice.): Calm down Everest. Skye`s helicopter wont fit on the slope. So Chase i need your winch to lower Everest down to help Jake up. Chase: Chase is on the case. Ryder ( In a Very Weak Voice.): Everest i need you to ride on Chase`s winch to help Jake go back up the slope. Everest: Ice or Snow,I`m ready to Go. Ryder ( In a Very Weak Voice.): Marshall I need you to do a Medical Exam on Jake.And you can ride with Chase. Marshall: I`m Fired up. Ryder ( In a Very Weak Voice.): Alright,Paw Patrol is on a Roll. Ryder tried to get up but the pups stopped him. Chase: Sorry Ryder,but you have to stay here. Ryder ( In a Very Weak Voice.): But I have to help you on this rescue. Marshall: You can`t your health is more important. Skye: Zuma,Rocky,Rubble & I will stay and take care of Ryder. Ryder ( In a Very Weak Voice.): Okay,Good Luck pup`s. Everest Jumped onto her vehicle,Chase and Marshall jumped into Chase`s Police Truck. And they drove off heading for Jake`s mountain. They arrive at the slope and saw an S.O.S light signal on the bottom. Everest: That must be Jake. Chase give me your winch. Chase barked and his winch came out. He gave the winch to Everest. Everest tied herself to the winch. Everest: I`m going down. Marshall & Chase: Good Luck. Then Everest slowly headed down the slope. Meanwhile at the lookout the pups were taking Good care of Ryder. Zuma: Need anything Wyder? Ryder: Can you please hand me the tissues over there. Zuma: Suwe. ( grabbed the tissues and brought it to Ryder.) Anything else? Ryder: I`m good,Thank`s Zuma. Zuma: No pwoblem Wyder. Call us if you need anything. ( He left Ryder`s Room.) Skye: Hi Zuma. Zuma: Hi Skye,I hope Wyder feel`s bettew. Skye: Yeah I hope so too. Now let`s get back to Everest she was already half way down.She can see Jake waving his hand. Jake: Everest Down Here! Everest: Jake,are you okay. Jake: Yeah,But my foot hurt`s a little. Everest: Don`t worry,Marshall could check it out. Everest tied Jake to the harness and gave a signal to chase to pull him out. Jake was being pulled up the slope. Everest was waiting her turn,when she saw the red object. Everest: Oh my. (She call`s Marshall using her pup tag.) Meanwhile Marshall was checking on Jake. Jake broke his foot so they have to take him to the hospital,then Everest called. Marshall: Hi Everest,What`s up? Everest: Marshall you have to come down here,Now. Marshall: Okay,on my way. Chase: What about Jake? Marshall: Can you drive him to the hospital Chase? Chase: Of course,Chase is on the Case. Chase drove to the hospital. While Marshall used Chase`s winch to go down the slope. Marshall arrived at the bottom. Marshall: So Everest,Why did you ask me to come down here? Everest: Look to the right. Marshall looked to his right and was shocked on what he saw. Marshall: My,My,My Truck!!! Marshall`s truck was divided into 3 pieces. The Ladder,The front body,The main body. Everest: I`m so Sorry Marshall. Marshall: It`s not your fault. Marshall and Everest hugged each other. Realizing that they just hugged they both blushed. '' Everest: Don't worry we will fix your truck Marshall: But how? Everest: Ryder can fix Marshall: Yeah But he's still sick Everest: Oh I know how about Rocky? Marshall: Excellent idea! Everest: hehe Thank`s Marshall: Lets call him! Everest: I`m on it Rebuilding Marshall`s Truck and Ryder is back! Everest calls Rocky through her pup tag. '''WORK IN PROGRESS! UPDATES ARE REALLY SLOW SORRY NOTES. Last: Mat 6,2015 SORRY IF I SPELLED SOMETHING WRONG BY.User:ZumaDivesIn Please do not edit this. For More Stories go to: [http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/ZumaDivesIn%60s_Story_Idea%60s ZumaDivesIn`s Story Idea`s] Previous Story: [http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Everest_save_the_Pups_vehicle_part_1 Everest Save the pup`s Vehicles`s (Part 1)] Next Story: Marshall`s Recovery (Coming Soon)Category:Fanon StoriesCategory:EpisodesCategory:StoriesCategory:PartsCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:EpisodeCategory:PAW Patrol MoviesCategory:FanonCategory:Story by ZumaDivesInCategory:All Paws On Deck EpisodesCategory:A Special StoryCategory:StoryCategory:Fanon PagesCategory:Sad